Past Meetings
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: The 5 G-boys are about 5. This is just an acount of how they might have met before they were all the Gundam Pilots..and wouldn't even have known it. Read and Review!
1. Part I: Heero

Past Meetings: Five boys to young to know of what their lives might hold.  
  
By: The Optimistic God of Death  
  
Story1: Saying Good-bye to a wonderful life of joy. Saying Hello to a life that is full of grief and sadness.  
  
Part I: Heero Yuy  
  
"Boy, they are dead, give it up," the harsh voice of a man said, "you're to stay with me."   
  
A small boy of 5 stood looking at 2 caskets that held his mother and father. Not a tear came from his eyes. He only stood, and stared.   
  
"Come on, I've got a mission tonight, I'm getting paid good money to get rid of the representative to earth, from that one colony, in L2, D-7894. I have to kill the wife too, hmm...mise well have some fun with her first. Come on, I gotta get you somewhere where they won't find you. " the man said pulling at the boys shirt.   
  
The boy turned and in a low voice said, "Oddin."  
  
"What?! I said come on!" the man said as he pushed the boy to the door.  
  
"Why? Why can't you just be a normal person?" the boy with short messy brown hair asked.  
  
"'Cause, this is an easy living. It's what I'm good at, killing, hey, I don't feel sorry for anyone, after all, it was this world that killed your parents, remember that," Oddin said as he pushed the boy closer to the door.   
  
"hmph," was all the boy could manage.   
  
Tell me if you think I should write more!!! I'm not finished with Heero's part yet...if I do write more that is!! Review please! Thanks!  
Oh, and BTW....I finished the second part before the first part....hee hee...I know....I'm weird like that.....  
~Kari 


	2. Part II: Duo

Part II: Duo Maxwell  
  
"Say...sayon...nara..." a small feeble voice sounded in the darkness of the night.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A young boy sat on his bed waving his legs back and fourth happily, waiting for his mother and father to come and tuck him in.   
  
"Son?" came a woman's gentle soft voice, as she peeked into the room were the boy sat happily.   
  
"Mom!" The boy said as he jumped up and ran to her, jumping into her arms and into an embrace.   
  
"What about me?" came a deep man's voice that had just entered the room.   
  
"Dad!" The boy yelled as he went to his father as his mother let him go. The boy put out his hand to shake. The man laughed and shook his hand, and then pulled him up into a hug. The man boy laughed as his father messed his hair. "Time for bed," he said as he walked to the boys bed, and placed him in it.   
  
"Your fathers, right, sweet dreams," The woman said walking over and pulling the blankets up around his face, and bending down to kiss him on the cheek.   
  
"Night!" The boy said, far from sleep, as he looked up at his Mom and dad. They really do love me, don't they? They must be the best Mom and dad in the world!   
  
The young couple left the room, and turned off the light, as they closed the door, the mother said in a hushed voice, "Do you think he'll be okay?"  
  
"He should be fine, they won't attack tonight, it's Christmas, they will all be at their homes with their familles," the man said.  
  
The boy in the bed fought sleep, as to hear more of what his father had to say, but it was no use.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" a scream cut through the silence, as the boys eyes shot open, and he sat up.   
  
"MOM!" the boy yelled as he ran to his door, flung open the door, and fan down the hall to his parents room. The boy flung the door open to find that the room was on fire, and a large hole had been smashed through the outside wall of his parents room.   
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!" "MOM! DAD!" the boy screamed as he ran to the bed, to find his mother beaten and bloody, and his father lying on the floor unconscious.   
  
A bullet shot through the air, as the boy spun around and his eyes filled with fear. "Ugh!" a grunt came as the boy felt his mother shove him from the path of the bullet, while doing so, placing herself right in it. "ugh," was the response to the bullet which flew through her chest. She fell to the bed as blood gushed from her wound. Her life was being drained from her, as the boy got to his feet, and looked at her with horror.   
  
"n...no..." was all he could manage.   
  
"Don't cry...boys aren't supposed to cry. Those...tears...they don't suit you..." the woman said as her hand brushed across his cheek to whip away his tears. "Quick, run..." she said as her hand fell to her side limply.   
  
"I...mother..." the boy said through his tears. The blood seeped from the cut on his face, and mixed with his tears that streamed down. He couldn't stop them.  
  
"heh..." a sound was heard from were the bullet had come. "Die!" a man yelled as he revealed himself from behind the curtains of the room.   
  
"You! It was you!" The boy said a fierce look on his face.   
  
"heh, and you're next," the man said in a gruff voice, as he pointed his gun at the boy. The trigger was pulled, the boy jumped out of the way, of the continual stream of bullets. He dashed down the stairs and out into the street. As he did so, a mobile suit Leo crushed his house under it's foot.   
  
The boy stood silent. Horror filled his eyes, and sorrow his heart.   
He ran back to what was left of his house, and yelled as he seen his mothers mangles body. Limbs were missing, and her eyes were still open. Blood dripped from her open mouth. The boy kneeled next to what remained of his once beautiful mother, and let the tears stream.   
  
The Mercenary group had retreated, their work was done. The assassin also was seem running from the remains of the house. He had killed the representative to the earth, and his wife, as he had been hired to do. It wasn't in his payment to dispose of the kid.   
  
The boy whipped the tears from his cheeks as he stared at his mother, "say...sayo..nara..." the small feeble voice of the boy choked out. The boy stood to his feet and walked toward the rising sun.   



End file.
